izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Moore
Olivia "Liv" Moore, M.D. is the protagonist of iZombie. She is a medical resident who died and woke up as a zombie. As a result at least once a month she must feed on brains to survive. She took a job at the King County Medical Examiner's Office to have access to the brains she needs. With each brain eaten she absorbs new memories and traits. She then begins to solve the deaths of the victims whose brain she's eaten. With the help of her boss, Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti, the only one who knows her secret. She also turns to Seattle PD Detective Clive Babineaux whom thinks these visions Liv has are psychic powers. She is portrayed by New Zealand actress Rose McIver. Early Life Liv was once a normal human young woman engaged to Major Lilywhite and working as a medical resident at the local hospital. When one night at a party that turned into a "zombie feeding frenzie" she was scratched by Blaine DeBeers, falls in the lake and dies only to wake up in a body bag as a zombie. All of her loved ones believe her to be suffering from PTSD after the incident at the boat party, which changed Liv. In the aftermath of her becoming a zombie, Liv chooses to break off her engagement with Major in fear of also turning him into a zombie. Season One In Pilot, eight months after being turned into a zombie Liv's family and friends grow increasingly concerned of her recent morose and apathetic behavior. They decide to have an intervention masquerading as pot-luck Tuesday, which Liv arrives to less than Content. Even though she knew they were right, she has no hope for her future since her new condition. When she goes to work Ravi asks her to sew a victim back up. Liv gets the brain and starts cooking it while contemplating her life. While she's eating the brain Ravi walks in on her excited to confirm his theory that Liv is indeed a Zombie. She then proceeds to be pressed with multiple questions by Ravi while having a physical exam done on her. They're interrupted by Clive when Liv has a vision about the deceased showing that she was arrested in 2008. When Liv shares this information with Clive he wonders how she knows this and Ravi tells him she's a psychic, something Liv is reluctant to agree with. After having another sleepless night she shows up to volunteer at the haunted house for the hospital charity, having promised Peyton. Where she has another vision about the local weatherman Johnny Frost attacking the victim. After sharing said vision with Ravi he urges her to tell Detective Babineaux about it to help the case. She reluctantly agree's and heads over to the police station when she tells him she believe she knows the identity of the jane doe's killer he tells her to come with him to interview the weatherman. When the two interview him he eventually tells them that the jane doe's name was Tatiana and that she was an escort which is how he knew her. They then head over to one of Tatiana's co-workers Tess to interview her as well she claims not to know anything but gives them Tatiana's last name. When they go investigate Tatiana's apartment Liv has a vision of Tatiana's death, making Liv more determined to find her killer. They return to Tess' apartment building only to find she isn't there so they interview her neighbour who tells them about the third escort, Monica. Later that night she returns to the morgue where she see's Ravi examining her blood and he tells her he did all the tests to threat her condition and hopefully cure her. After leaving the morgue Liv decides to go pay Major a visit but decides against it when she gets to his front door. When she turns around to leave she hears a laugh, when she looks though his window she see's him playing a zombie-killing video game with an unknown woman. After having a pity party for herself that night she decides to return all of the objects she stole after getting kleptomania from eating Tatiana's brain. When she returns to the morgue after returning the stolen objects she finds Clive there who after having Liv translate a Romanian word realises that the killer was detective Pratt. After getting the address where the escorts were hiding from Pratt's desk the two rush to find him and the save the two women. When they arrive Clive goes inside the house while Liv stays in the car. However when she see's Pratt sneaking out of the house and preparing to drive away she blocks the road. Pratt gets out of the car and shoots Liv in the chest and drives away. Clive hears commotion outside and see's Liv get shot but when he goes outside to help her she's already gone so he starts running in the direction of Pratt. Meanwhile Liv gets on Pratts car, gets a hold of the steering wheel and crashes the car knocking Pratt out. When Clive arrives at the scene and asks Liv what happened, however she offers no truthful explanation. After the ordeal that night she returns again to the morgue and has Ravi stitch her wound up. She then ironically dressed up as a zombie and attend the charity haunted house. Later that night Liv is awoken from sleep when has a sudden vision about Blaine. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, with the help of Ravi she begins to search for the other zombie she saw in her vision. While she and Ravi also help detective Babineaux solve the murder of an artist. Whom Olivia gets artistic traits from, lust for his mistress and a new zest for life. She later runs into the other zombie from her visions, Blaine whom shows up at the morgue. The two exchange information and experience on being zombies. Although intrigued to have another zombie around Liv isn't so sure she can totally trust Blaine yet. She helps Babineaux close the case on who killed the artist, finding out that it was his wife who was jealous he was leaving her for another woman. Liv also decides to reconnect with Major due to her knew outlook on life thanks to the brain she ate. However is pushed away after Major explains how much pain she put him through. Making Liv realise that she wasn't thinking rationally and sticks to her original though of staying away from him. In The Exterminator, After eating the brain of hitman Marvin Webster, Liv becomes void of emotions and compassion. The brain also leads her to have visions of Marvin killing Wolly Walker, a murder case in which Peyton was prosecuting another man for. Liv and Ravi also deal with Liv's former co-resident Marcy who was found in full-zombie mode. When trying to give her brains doesn't work, Ravi wants to keep trying however Liv has a different idea. When he falls in the well with Marcy, Liv jumps in and kills the zombie to protect Ravi. When Peyton later learns that Liv was the one who pushed detective Babineaux to investigate the possible connection between the Walker and Webster case further. Leading to the release of the man Peyton was trying to prosecute, a temporary rift grows between the girls. The team eventually figure out that Don Watts, Walkers investor hired Webster to kill Walker. When the effects of Marvin's brain begin to fade, Liv is forced to deal with what she did to Marcy and the fact that Major is moving on. In Liv and Let Clive, After eating the brains of Sammy Wong, Liv gets the ability to do kung fun and paranoia. When Liv gets a vision of Clive beating a man with a pipe she becomes convinced that he is a dirty cop. Especially after he made it clear that he didn't want Liv's help on this case. She shares her vision with Ravi after Clive leaves, she's assured that there might be another explanation. She also tries to get him to move in with Major so the girl Major was with can't. Later Liv and Ravi continue to investigate the case in secret to find out if Clive really is a dirty cop. They're led to a video store looking for Ray but meet A.J. instead, when they realise that he and the rest of the men there have a tattoo for the blue cobra gang. They promptly leave the store, and see Clive going in after they've left. Later that night Clive visits her to warn her about getting involved in the case, which Liv takes as added proof that Clive's a dirty cop. After Liv puts a tracker on Clive's car she see's one of the blue cobra watching from a distance and runs off straight into a shopping cart. This triggers a vision about the blue cobra's finding out that Sammy was a informant and that Ray is an undercover cop. Liv tells Clive about everything and he tells her he and ray had been trying to take down the blue cobra's. Later that night A.J. comes to Liv's home an attacks her thinking she was a cop working with Ray. However Liv beats him and the cops show up to arrest him. In Flight of the Living Dead, Liv eats Holly's brains to find out the truth, which leads to a vision when a Facebook video shows Holly being pressured by Tracy. Liv asks Babineaux to pursue Holly's death as a new case, to which he agrees, even though it is not listed as a homicide. He interrogates the witness Tracy, a singer, and they find out the GoPro footage was deleted. Other witnesses include Ren Smith (Blair Penner), an athlete with a sponsorship deal from the energy drink company Max Rager, Eliza Marquette (Summer Bishil), an executive at Max Rager who claims the footage was deleted on account of graphic images, and Carson McComb (Ryan Hansen), a pro snowboarder. Liv has a vision of McComb which implies that he is in an intimate relationship with Smith. Later, Babineaux manages to get the case listed as a homicide, due to a prescription of GHB. Liv attends a memorial for Holly, in which the team asks Liv to leave, to no effect. Liv discovers Lowell is a zombie, with him hitting on her in the process. In Virtual Reality Bites, In Maternity Liv, In Dead Air, In Patriot Brains, In Mr. Berserk, In Astroburger, In Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat, In Blaine's World, Personality |-|Human= She is described as being a "disciplined, over-achieving medical resident who had her life path completely mapped out". She is said to have had similar personality as her best friend Peyton, very energetic and having a type A personality. Peyton described her as being a force, an unstoppable, hyper focused, fireball. |-|Zombie= "I get rabid — there’s some sounds we play with and mannerisms and all sorts of things that happen to bring out this kind of rabid zombie behavior." -Rose McIver Since becoming a zombie her personality has drastically changed. She's become less driven to do things and achieve goals due to having lost hope for her future since becoming a zombie. She's also become less involved in the community and more reserved. However she has gotten very sarcastic. Liv's personality prior to her transormation into a zombie was characterised primarily by her fervent work-ethic and laser-focus on her academic and career advancement as well as her habit of planning out her entire life very early on. Despite this, Liv was still (and remains) a loyal friend and a devoted fiancee to Major and was an overall positive individual. In the aftermath of the zombie attack, Liv's personality changed drastically as noted by her family and friends; she became withdrawn, monotone, apathetic, unambitious generally cold towards most everyone, made all the worse by the fact that she was unable to sleep. This was changed somewhat when Ravi revealed he knew her secret and that he was working on a cure for her condition; while she maintained a level of withdrawness, her sense of positivity was given a slight boost, she developed some new relationships and repaired some old ones. Liv's overall personality is now characterised by fluidity; because she consumes brains for a living, she undergoes regular personality changes that match to the victim from which she took it, from passionate and insightful to emotionally detached and merciless to overly-protective and maternal. Liv has a sarcastic/sardonic and deadpan sense of humor for the most part since she is regularly on the receiving end of Ravi's zombie jokes. Physical Appearance |-|Human= As a human Olivia was a rosy-cheeked young woman whom had long brown hair. She also had light blue eyes and pale skin, though not zombie-pale. |-|Zombie= As a Zombie Liv has hair and skin that are so light they are practically white. Her eyes are also more red and have dark circles around them The way she dresses has almost become more dark and Goth because of the transformation. "We have full-body makeup for as much as is exposed. So I have white skin that gets even whiter, I get paler, my eyes get redder and darker circles" - Rose McIver Powers and Abilities *'Memory Absorption:' When she consumes a new brain she absorbs memories of the deceased. They appear as visions and are usually quite violent since the victims are mostly victims of homicide. * Pseudo-Immortality: 'Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Liv does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). This was seen when Olivia was shot at point blank range by Pratt, only for her to get up a short moment later and went after her shooter. *'Trait and Skill Absorption: When she consumes the brain of a person she temporarily absorbs some of their traits and skills. *'"Full on Zombie Mode": '''When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Liv's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing her eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing her to perform incredible feats; she gains access to enhanced physical strength and speed. Temporarily Inherited Traits and Skills '''Season 1': *Romanian language, Kleptomania (Tatiana Korzha) *Peristerophobia (Unknown) *Artistry, Appreciation of Jazz, Passion (Javier Abano) *Antisocial Personality Disorder, Trivia Master (Marvin Webster) *Paranoia, Kung Fu (Sammy Wong) *Thrill seeking (Holly White) *Donut craving, Muscle Memory, Warlock Forest Skills, Sloppiness, Hacking (Simon Cutler) *Maternal Instincts (Emily Sparrow) *Relationship & sex expert (Sasha Arconi) *PTSD, Desire for battle, Tactics & strategy, Marksmanship, Stealth Mode (Everett Adams) *Alcoholism (Rebecca Hinton) *Hallucination (Scott-E) *Shallow, naive (Kimber Cooper) *Stoned (Nate) *Sarcasm, bitter (Teresa) Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since she is a zombie, she must feed on brains at least once a month to keep her humanity and survive, otherwise she becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline (Full-on Zombie Mode):' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Relationships *'Ravi Chakrabarti': Liv's boss and the first person to know she's a Zombie. *'Major Lilywhite': Ex-fiancé, she's still in love with. *'Clive Babineaux': A homicide detective that Liv helps on cases by posing as a psychic. The two become friends soon after meeting. *'Peyton Charles': Best friend and roommate. *'Eva Moore': Mother. *'Evan Moore': Younger brother. *'Lowell Tracey': Liv's boyfriend, a fellow zombie. Lowell is murdered by Blaine. Sired zombies As a zombie, Liv has the ability to turn others into zombies via blood or scratching. To date, she has turned/"sired" the following zombies: * [[Sebastian Meyer|'Sebastian Meyer']]: Turned by accident, Sebastian licked Liv's blood without knowing the affects. (Mr. Berserk) * [[Major Lilywhite|'Major Lilywhite']]: Liv turned Major into a zombie after he was mortally wounded by Blaine. Later cured by Liv.(Blaine's World) Kill count # [[Marcy Khan|'Marcy Khan']] (zombie) – Smashed skull (The Exterminator) # [[Sebastian Meyer|'Sebastian Meyer']] (human)– Runned with a boat over his face (Mr. Berserk) # [[Sebastian Meyer|'Sebastian Meyer']] (zombie) – Stabbed in the skull (Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat) Appearances Season 1: *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Liv and Let Clive *Flight of the Living Dead *Virtual Reality Bites *Maternity Liv *Dead Air *Patriot Brains *Mr. Berserk *Astroburger *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat *Blaine's World Gallery Trivia *Her name is the comic series is Gwen Dylan. *Her heart resting rate is 10 beats per minute. *Her blood type is O-, which she shares with her brother, Evan. *She can only taste food if it's really spicy. *She dressed up as a zombie for Halloween. *As a human, she used to like Reese's Cups. *She attended the University of Washington and was in a sorority (Mu Theta Zeta). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zombies Category:Main Character Category:IZombie CW Characters